


Your Stare From Across the Room Got Me Feeling Some Type of Way

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Crack, Hand Jobs, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, PowerBottom!Baek, Rim job, Romance, Smut, i guess, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Chanyeol steals the Baekhyun standee from the Nature Republic fansign and the real Baekhyun enjoys it too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I am back and I hate this and I'm sorry. I couldn't get this out of my head and I really need to write something so I can write more serious (and better) fics. Thanks for over 700 followers on my ship blog (*≧▽≦)

Chanyeol misses his boyfriend. Like, _really_ misses his boyfriend. He knew with the new subunit they wouldn’t have much time together. With his schedules for his upcoming drama he thought they’ll be okay. They’ll be too busy to notice the distance. Thought.

At first, everything was okay. Hey Mama dropped and they celebrated. They fell asleep in each other’s arms with the promise of more to come since they, exo, were going through a temporary hiatus before their upcoming winter album where each member could pursue solo activities. It was good until their late night cuddles in Baekhyun’s single room turned into sleep togethers, and eventually, they’ll find the other sleep, maybe.

Their interactions became limited to airport appearances where they would sneak off to the bathroom for a rushed hand job. Whispers and whimpers of more heating each other’s skin, leaving their cheeks red and eyes glazed. Whenever Baekhyun stroked Chanyeol with his slim fingers of his, it was hard for him just to cum on the elder’s hands. He couldn’t remember a day when he found his fingers and soft encouragements enough. At this moment, Chanyeol had a mouthful of washed out red hair that held remnants of a previous vibrance, muting his increasing cries.

“God, I wanna—I want to fuck you.”

Chanyeol’s moans pulls a shiver out of Baekhyun causing him to push himself against the lanky man in front of him harder. Their hips rock in a tempo that increases with each passing second. When Baekhyun moves a leg to Chanyeol’s waist however, with a hand free of precome, Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up which he reflexively wraps his legs around the former’s hips. They grind their crotches together and pull at each other’s cocks feverishly, drunk on their rare proximity.

Mouth free of the cotton of Chanyeol’s sweater, Baekhyun gasps, “I’m about to cum. Do—where—how—”

Chanyeol drops his hand from the bottom of Baekhyun’s thighs and quickly lifts the hem of his sweater and puts it in his mouth. He gestures for Baekhyun to do the same. Within seconds, spurts of cum lands on their joined hands and Chanyeol’s bare stomach. Baekhyun groans with each pulse which incites Chanyeol’s orgasm. When the two finally calm and Baekhyun slides back onto his feet, Chanyeol misses the warmth of his boyfriend pressed against him and the pressure of his thighs wrapped tight around his waist.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun slumps into his room after dismissing the rest of the members and giving a curt goodbye to Minseok and Jongdae.  Like himself, they were all tired and worn from their back to back promotions and concert appearances. He was tired of smiling and more so, tired of seeing himself smile. A minor break from any type of reminder of his high stress lifestyle is what he needed. When he flicks on the light switch, he’s shocked to see Chanyeol in his bed, laying horizontally on the vertical bed, still dressed in the pink dress shirt from the Nature Republic event, but he was even more shocked when he sees a six-foot cardboard cutout _of himself._ Upon closer expectation, he could tell that the cutout was from the Nature Republic event. He stands in the middle of the room in-between Chanyeol sleeping harmlessly on his bed and the tight smile of his artificial doppelganger staring into his soul. He stalks up to his bed and nudges his boyfriend who stirs before resuming his slumber. Chanyeol wakes with a start when Baekhyun pushes him off the bed with a swift kick to his side. Chanyeol bolts up and glares in Baekhyun’s direction before eyes going wide and glancing over at cardboard!Baekhyun standing in the corner of the room.

“Uh—Hi Baekhyunnie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You just walked out of the event with it!” Baekhyun sits cross legged on his bed, now changed into pajamas and eyes heavy with sleep.

“You mean I walked out with you, but yeah. No one stopped me,” Chanyeol sits opposite of Baekhyun but with his legs stretched over the edge of the bed, now changed into pajamas as well.

“That isn’t me. I’m me,” Baekhyun points at himself for emphasis.

“Don’t say that, you’ll hurt Baekhyun’s feelings.”

Baekhyun, the real Baekhyun, turns around and is met with the cardboard cutout version of himself staring blankly ahead, directly at him.

“Chanyeol, why did you steal that—”

“—Him.”

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a blank look before continuing, “Why would you even need something like that, what if people saw you?”

“They did. The pictures are probably up on the internet by now.”

Before Baekhyun had the chance to scream at his carelessness, the taller of the two interrupts him, the one that could talk not the cutout, “I did it because I missed you, like, a lot. I was at the fan sign and people kept asking about how we felt about the subunit and because of the subunit we’re haven’t seen much of each other. If it’s not me returning late from filming, it’s you from your promotions. And whenever we do get to see each other we’re so tired where we can’t enjoy ourselves and I thought it’ll be nice if I could steal you away, if just for a little bit.”

The two sit in silence with Baekhyun trying to find his words and Chanyeol hoping he doesn’t come off as a complete obsessive creep who steals life sized, albeit taller, versions of his boyfriend because he never learned how to deal with distance.

“I don’t know if I should be concerned or touched that you did all of that, just because you missed me,” a smile creeps up on Baekhyun’s face, the real Baekhyun, that outshines the cardboard version behind him.

“Didn’t you know I’ll do anything for you? My real flesh and bone Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol leans in for a kiss before Baekhyun pushes him away from second hand embarrassment.

“You’re a dumbass, you know that right?”

Chanyeol nods and then leans in for a kiss that Baekhyun doesn’t shy away from.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How do you want me?” Baekhyun’s voice comes out smooth as he wipes a drop of precome that smeared on his cheek with a finger.

Chanyeol sits up, with Baekhyun still in between his legs, and pulls at the smaller’s arms. Getting the message, Baekhyun sits on his knees until Chanyeol turns him around, facing the cardboard cutout of himself.

“Uh, Chanyeol—”

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s butt, putting him in the face down, ass up position and pulls off his pajama bottoms leaving them both pants less. Baekhyun moves to turn around and propose a different position but the tongue currently probing at his entrance makes his jaw go slack and his back arch. The tongue starts circling the rim, collecting saliva and moistening the area, then starts its decent into the hole. Gasping, Baekhyun slams a hand onto his mouth and closes his eyes, rocking in tempo to the tongue stroking in out of his private area. Lost in pleasure and over sensitivity that makes his body go doughy and his mind jello, he almost forgets about the offending cardboard piece across the room until Chanyeol starts moaning into his asshole. Baekhyun also moans in response, moving the hand that was previously on his mouth, the other with a death grip on the sheet, to his leaking cock underneath him, which pulls louder moans from his body. He opens his eyes and is met with his smiling face, innocently holding a bundle of flowers.

Instead of it turning him off immediately, he feels himself harden and his gut tighten with his incoming orgasm. And that scared him.

He rocks his hips harder against the slobbering mouth behind him and revels in Chanyeol’s touch on his ass cheeks. The sound of skin against skin of him working on himself and the semi-muted feast Chanyeol is partaking in, known as his asshole, is lewd and loud in his ears.

“Chanyeol, I’m about to cum I—”

Chanyeol detaches and pulls Baekhyun’s hand from himself. He whines in response.

The sound of a cap flipping open perks Baekhyun up and he turns around in response only to pushed back forward, facing the cardboard cutout of himself. Baekhyun moves to retort before a lubed finger enters him and effectively shuts him up. As Chanyeol preps him, Baekhyun is forced to stare at himself with a sickenly sweet smile and an innocence present on his face.

_If only the fans truly knew._

Now there are a few things Baekhyun hates to admit, and one of those is that he actually liked cucumbers.  Loved them even, until his mom pickled them and he ate so much he threw up on himself, in public, and at school, which is something he wouldn’t tell a soul. Another one of those secrets that will stay between him and Chanyeol is the moan he released when two fingers started scissoring themselves inside him, all the while staring at himself in the corner of his room. It turned him on and he had no idea why. With a third and a few failed attempts of reaching his pleasure spot, once Chanyeol’s thick fingers finally found _there_ he almost came untouched.

“Chanyeol, I—” Baekhyun pants when Chanyeol withdrawals his fingers and starts to roll a condom onto himself.

“—Go slow, I know, I know. I remember last time.”

_Well yeah._

“Yeah, but—”

The pressure of Chanyeol’s tip on Baekhyun’s rim makes him fall short.

Chanyeol pauses and places his hands on the wide hips in front of him, “—But what?” 

The fire that is ignited and currently spreading throughout his body and its hypocenter as his unpenetrated by Chanyeol’s dick entrance made Baekhyun temporarily forget about his slightly narcissistic dilemma.  

“But…Put it in me.”

“How is that a but—”

“—But…Put it in my butt.”

“Where else would I put it—”

“—Yeah, butt.”

“But what?”

“Chanyeol.”

“What?”

Rolling his eyes at Chanyeol’s mood killing questions, Baekhyun is able to get the upper hand and switch their positions. Now on top and no longer facing himself, he slowly lowers himself on Chanyeol’s cock and bounces once he adjusts. Hands gripping onto Chanyeol’s board shoulders and Chanyeol’s on his hips they move against each other in an effort to create a greater, more satisfying friction. With some wiggling on Baekhyun’s part and a partially strong thrust on Chanyeol’s, moans and half screams spill from the smaller’s mouth when an appendage of Chanyeol’s is reacquainted with Baekhyun’s prostrate.

“Shit, fuck. This is better than I imagined,” Chanyeol’s voice is gruff with his increasing arousal which pulls stronger and louder moans from his boyfriend currently riding his dick like his life depended on it, “I’ve been thinking about this since that time in the airport bathroom.”

Baekhyun nods in an effort to keep him talking so the delightful stirring in his gut from the sound of his boyfriend’s voice can continue.

“That’s why I stole that cardboard cutout of you today.”

Baekhyun continues to roll his hips and nod, unable to properly process this information, “Yes, Chanyeol, what else? Tell me more about it.”

Gaining confidence, Chanyeol sits up changing the angle. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, bouncing with his head forward, groaning Chanyeol’s name.

“I wanted to get off in front of it, to it, and pretend it was you watching me.”

“Oh God. Chanyeol. Fuck! Yes, don’t stop please I—”

“—You have no idea how hard I get whenever you smile at me—As soon as I walked in I knew I had to have it—”

“Chanyeol, I wanna cum, I gonna cum!”

“Smile at me, Baekhyunnie.”

A loud knock at the door and a voice they couldn’t necessarily identify breaks their individual stupors.

“It’s nice that you can ride your personal dick or whatever, but can you _please_ not scream about it? Especially at two in the morning? Thanks.”

Mood broken, for the second time, Chanyeol takes the opportunity and changes their positions to where Baekhyun is on his hands and knees, so he can bite the sheets so Junmyeon doesn’t have to come back, and he drapes himself over his lover’s back. He reenters seamlessly and quickly brings them back to that heightened state where Baekhyun is moaning with a mouth full of his sheets. When Baekhyun opens his eyes, he’s met with the same cardboard cutout with the same sugary sweet smile on its face. He cums instantaneously. Chanyeol follows shortly after and grunts into the shell of Baekhyun’s ear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, that cardboard cutout of you is super creepy if you stare at it long enough.” Chanyeol as the large spoon and Baekhyun as the small, the latter tries to hide his embarrassment in the confines of his arms in the now very dark bedroom.

“Chanyeol, shut up and just go to sleep. I don’t want to think about it.”

“I don’t know how you were able to come with it starting at you like that. I must have some bomb ass—”

“—Please. I have to get up at seven and we probably shouldn’t have…did what we did.”  
“It was your idea. I had my own plans.”

Completely side stepping Chanyeol’s loaded comment, Baekhyun mutters, “I missed you too and I was horny and I wasn’t thinking correctly.”

“Baekhyunnie.”

Sighing in exhaustion, Baekhyun replies, “Yeah?”

“You have to steal one of me so that Baekhyunnie doesn’t get lonely.”

 

 

 

 

 

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I’m back after like, what, two months? ~~I’m horrible omg~~ I have a ton of other fics still in the works but when I saw that Chanyeol stole that Baekhyun standee I couldn’t help myself. I’ll see you soon with my fic/updates! Thanks for over 700 followers on my ship blog!

 

 

See you! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 

Let’s be friends!

Follow me here on my [ship blog](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/). Don’t be afraid to send me a message and talk to me!!


End file.
